Just Let Me Die Already
by Mina Pandora Ravenwing
Summary: Fourteen year old Squee comes to live with Johnny and lets Psycho Doughboy get to him. Multiple attempted suicides from both Nny and Squee, also an extremely random appearance from Happy Noodle Boy. Squee's POV. Rated M because I have paranoia.
1. A Series Of Random Events

**Just Let Me Die Already**

I'm leaving this hell-hole, I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. I am going to live somewhere, anywhere, but here.

So, with these thoughts, I clip my suitcase, zip my backpack, tie my shoes and walk. Past my mother, past my father's study and out the door, not once did they try to stop me. As I set off, realizing I had no idea where I was going, I decided that if I was going to leave this neighborhood behind I would have to make peace with it, thus meaning I would have to confront my biggest fear since childhood, my next-door neighbor, Nny. I had been terrified of him since the day, or rather, night, that he climbed through my bedroom window looking for a band-aid.

I stood, nearly trembling, on his doorstep, until i plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell. It was only once the chime rang that I realized I had no idea of what to say. Nny opened the door, I nearly wet myself, What's wrong with you Todd? You're fourteen years old for gods sake!

"Hi..." I said sheepishly,

"Oh, Squee! how nice of you to drop over!" Nny said evilly, with a smirk that could've frightened the scariest blood-thirsty monster imaginable.

"Yeah... Hello, um, I... Um, I'm leaving the neighborhood." I stuttered incoherently.

"What on Earth for?" He asked me,

"Um, er, I, ah, well..." I tried, but his false politeness was unnerving me.

"Oh, do come inside, we can talk more" He said, clearly not fazed by my awkwardness

"Er, okay." I said and followed him inside.

His house was old and dilapidated, there was a small round table in the corner with one chair in front of it.

"I'm sorry, I only have one chair."

"It's okay, I wasn't planning on staying long" I said, amazed that my voice didn't shake.

"Where are you planning on going once you leave?" Nny asked politely, I shuddered.

"I actually have no idea"I said, realizing how stupid I sounded, or, was? I didn't know, I sighed and sank down his wall to the floor.

"Well in that case, you should stay here!"

"Wha?" I said unintelligibly.

"I have a little duty you see, and, it will last longer than I will."

"I don't understand" I said blankly

"Well, you see, I have a job to do and it ill still need doing when I die, so I need someone to do it when I'm gone"

"Why me though?" I asked, taken aback by his straightforwardness and lack off profanities

"Because you're here, and if you accept my task for you you will never be able to leave"

'What is this "task" anyway?" I asked, wondering if he really was as deluded as I thought he was.

"If I told you, you would have no choice but to accept" My curiosity at that moment was unbearable and I knew that even if I tried, I wouldn't leave this house until I knew what was going on.

"I'll do it." I said, the finality in my voice was contradicted by the shaking.

"My dear boy, I knew you'd say that." with that, Nny grabbed my arm and dragged me down to his basement.


	2. Johnny's Basement

**Just Kill Me Already**

**Chapter 2: Johnny's Basement**

**I don't own JtHM, I'm just warping his story to fit my own.**

Once we were in his basement, I saw how little it resembled a basement, it looked more like a torture chamber from a horror movie I once saw. I shuddered, taking it all in, on one wall, there was nothing but knives, saws and other sharp pointy objects, one wall was completely bare, another, the one that took my attention first, had a laid-back style chair made fully of metal leaning against it, strapped to the chair was a man who couldn't be any older than twenty-five, apart from the look of absolute terror on his face, he was unscathed. The final wall, was crimson red and there was blood in puddles all over the floor.

I'd almost forgotten about Johnny until he spoke.

"Now I'll show you what my duty is" he smiled and crossed the room to the wall of blades and nails. He selected a long steak knife, he began walking slowly over to his defenseless captive, squinting as he lined his knife up to the mans throat, slicing the air, savoring the moment, the look of terror on the poor fools face. I hated to admit it, but I knew that deep down, no matter how well I managed to push it aside,, I was enjoying it. Somehow, I also knew by the look on Nny's face, that he had forgotten that I was here.

Johnny was half way across the room now, he was moving so slowly, trying to scare the poor, defenseless, sobbing lunk in front of him even more than he already had. Then, out of nowhere a voice sounded.

"Careful Johnny, if you scare him too much he'll have a heart attack and die. I doubt you want that." The voice sounded, double-toned, as if it were two people talking at the same time, one speaking one octave lower than the other.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll sew your lips together," Johnny spat back in a retort.

"I caught the fucker, and I'm going to kill him as creatively, slowly and painfully as I damn well want!"

I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you arguing with?" I asked shakily.

"Him!" Nny answered, holding up a Styrofoam figure with his free hand.

"What the fuck? Where did he come from?" I continued.

"Put me down you fucking cockhead!" Growled the figure. Nny promptly dropped him to the floor and booted him along the tiles.

"I'm going to pay for that later." Johnny said softly, shaking his head.

"that was Mr. Eff. Usually no-one else can see him." Nny answered blankly, like it was not big news that a Styrofoam figure could talk.

He then redirected his attention to the man in the chair.

**I know, cliffhangers, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you to my insomnia for helping me write my twisted thoughts. R&R Please!**


	3. Happy Noodle Boy Makes An Appearance

**Just Let Me Die Already**

**Chapter 3: Happy Noodle Boy Makes An Appearance**

**I don't own JtHM, simple enough?**

**Anyway, don't fret, we will get back to Nny's "demonstration" next chapter, for now however, Happy Noodle Boy jumps in to lighten the mood.**

It is early morning and Happy Noodle Boy is "catching a lift" to work. Once at the park he walks over to his upturned box, stands astride it, and proceeds to shout random crap at passers-by.

My god! The tubes holding the earth together are crumbling like peanut butter!! Crap!! I left my shoebox in the bathtub!! Fall to your elbows, I demand tuna salad!! The beauty of the tapeworm is in the ass of its beholder!! Suck my little toe, mr I'm too good for biodegradable eggs!! And now my brainwaves are being intercepted by that chicken!! Is nothing sacred?!!

**I realize this is extremely short but I ran out of Neorofen half way through and now I have a migraine that could kill a bull elephant.**

**P.S. Reviews are so cool, they make giraffes look like dried apricots.**


	4. Squee Witnesses A Murder, Or Two

**Just Let Me Die Already**

**Chapter 4: Squee Witnesses A Murder, Or Two**

**I lack ownership of JtHM and a life, so bear with me.**

Nny started forward again, the terror in the man's eyes was so intense, I swear his pupils were GLOWING. Suddenly, Nny leaped at him, upon landing, the chair fell backwards on to the floor positioning Nny so that he had one knee on his breastbone and another on his throat, then, he lowered the knife to the man's lips, he pushed them apart with the blade and then rammed the knife down his neck, twisting painfully with every thrust. By the end the poor guy was coughing up blood and screaming noiseless cries for help and mercy, like Johnny was going to listen.

He stood up off the floor, spat on the dead mans chest and looked over at me.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He held out his hands, palms upwards. "But the fucker bled on me, so now I guess we're even." I must look stupid, I thought, Nny standing there, all covered in blood, and myself, standing in front of him like a goldfish, opening ad closing my mouth with no sound coming out.

"His death was not in vain." Nny said, no emotion showing on his face. "He died so that thousands may live."

"What do you mean?" I asked, gaping at Nny's victim's tonsils, they were hanging from the ceiling fan.

"My duty," Nny said. "That was just part one." He moved swiftly over to the wall-of-pointy-looking-thingies and selected two paintbrushes. He handed one to me and then walked over to the body. He dragged it over to the crimson painted wall and I realized what he used as paint.

We painted the wall with the guy's blood while Johnny explained to me what was behind it and why he killed people, to tell the truth, I was terrified. The gruesome task complete, we headed upstairs, I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and Johnny showed me to my room, or rather, my loft. Then he left to shower while I unpacked. I had a bed in there already and there was a cardboard box which I used as a closet, I was so tired after all that happened that in the end, I fell asleep on my bloodstained mattress in my jeans and tee shirt.

My dream actually scared me a bit, not because I was killing my father, but because I was enjoying it, every part of me wanted him dead, I hated him with every fiber of my being.

In the dream, I was in my house walking along when I spotted my Dad,

"Why are _you _back?" He sneered, "I thought you'd died."

"Bad luck, sorry." I said, sliding a pocket knife into my hand from my sleeve. In a flash, I was on top of my father, pinning him down, I picked up his wrist and sliced it, with every cut, feeling better and better. I then proceeded to cut every piece of his skin that wasn't covered with clothing, in every direction. Then, to finish him, I plunged the knife into his scull, silencing his screams forever.

**Another quite short chapter but it's all that I can manage at this time, I'm tired now, I think I might sleep, I probably won't because as soon as I turn my laptop off I'll be wide awake again. Still, it's worth a shot.**


	5. Psycho Doughboy and Mr Eff

**Just Let Me Die Already**

**Chapter 5: Psycho Doughboy And Mr Eff**

**I'm sitting down after having a barbecue on Australia day (sooo original, I know) Everyone is talking, laughing and being cheery and I'm writing a horror, oh joy. (Also, Squee is quite OOC in this series, sorry.)**

I woke in the middle of the night in the freezing cold with two pairs of eyes on me,

"who are you?" I asked groggily.

"You've already met us." Said the voice, the same double-toned voice from before in the basement, except this time it was more of a quadruple-tone because they were both talking at once. "well, half of us anyway." They finished.

"Okay, why are you here?" I questioned, slowly coming around.

"We are here to convince you to kill yourself." Mr. Eff (well, I think it was Mr. Eff) said, "you're a blight on this Earth, you undignified piece of shit, no wonder your parents didn't love you."

"I have wanted to die since I was very young, if I survived my childhood and I will survive adolescence." I said bravely.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." The other one (who I still didn't know the name of, nor did I know existed before this point) retorted.

"I won't let you kill me." I concluded, I noticed how much they seemed to like having the last word so it didn't surprise me when he said,

"We won't be killing you, that's your job, well, goodnight." The other figure said and they promptly left the room.

**(interior monologue)**

"they're right, I should kill myself before I get in anyone else's way, before I kill like in my dreams, even though my parents hated me (I stopped believing they were good people long ago), they don't deserve to die, I do however, and so, I will."

With those grim thoughts, I began searching the house for a rope. The good thing about being in a loft is that the attic is right next door and full of handy objects. It wasn't too much later I came across a long piece of rope, I went back to my loft and tied a hangman's noose, then I set about looking for a chair. I found one without much trouble and set it up perfectly according to how I'd seen it done on television.

I stood on the chair and placed the rope over my head, sliding the knot down to the base of my neck. I took a shuddery breath and thought for a while. "Well, this is it." I whispered to the night, my voice cutting through the almost deafening silence. Satisfied with my last words, I kicked the chair out from under my feet, it fell to the wooden floorboards with a clatter.

**Mwa ha ha! yet another cliffhanger! (don't kill me please) The next chapter is going to kick ass, I hope. Well, anyway, a great big thank you to Gingy (or, as you guys know her, Emily1234321, remember the name, her story "Screams" is going to be awesome.) for listening to my ideas, advertising me on her profile and for being there for me always, get well soon! On another note, no-thanks to my laptop for putting double letters in where I don't want them.**


	6. I Can't Let That Happen

**Just Let Me Die Already**

**Chapter 6: I Can't Let That Happen**

**Well, I'm wring this at my grandparents house so don't blame me if it's too cheery, also, I slept last night so this chapter may be lacking the usual feeling of doom and foreboding.**

**Nny P.O.V.**

I had just returned from my nightly trip to get a cherry brainfreezy and upon arrival, I heard sounds coming from the loft, it sounded like Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy were "talking" to Squee. I tried to make sense of what they were saying but all I could here were mumbles. I made my way toward Squeegee's room, when I was half way up the stairs, the voices stopped. I waited a few moments then turned and began my slow decent.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a noise that made my blood run cold. The clattering of something hitting the floor upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, in a matter of seconds I reached the top. I flung open Squee's door and gasped in horror. Squee was hanging from the exposed beams holding the roof up and the chair I had exiled to the attic long (I knew it was around here somewhere) ago was lying at his feet. I dashed forward and grabbed him, he could still be alive, he put the knot of the noose too close the his neck, he would just be unconscious for now, but I had to act quickly.

I held him up so he was no longer hanging. I was on possibly the biggest adrenaline rush of my life so I didn't even notice his weight on my shoulder. I brought my leg up so I could reach into my boot and grab the knife I had stored there before I left, just in case I ran into an asshole. I reached up and cut the rope above Squee's head, he fell limp to the floor.

Squee can't die, I need him to learn how to keep Moose behind the wall. I need him to relieve me of my eternal duty, he needs to stay alive so that I can die.

Squee coughed and his eyes slowly fluttered open. They bulged and rolled back into his head. At that moment I was so relieved that he was alive that I surprised myself, I had never been so happy about someone's life before, hmm, maybe I was changing.

"Why am I still here?!" Squee asked, clearly frustrated.

"You can't die just yet..." I said, my eyes down, I was embarrassed for caring.

"Why can't you just fucking let me die!! I can't be here! I _need _to die!"

"I can't let that happen. Sorry, but now that you have decided to help with that fucking bloodthirsty lump Moose, you can't kill yourself."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?!?" Squee screamed, trembling with anger.

"BEACAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE DEATH!!, IT'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU, YOU FILTHY, SLIMY, COWARDLY, DEMENTED FUCKING RAT!!" My voice was getting louder as I hurled insult after insult at him, I was fucking furious.

"OH, AND I SUPPOSE YOU DO?" Squee hissed venomously

"I do actually, I have saved thousands of people, you however, who have you saved hmm? Fucking no-one, that's who, you still need to prove yourself worthy of death, of suicide, only I can die, but not yet, I have to teach you some fucking killing etiquette!" I was seriously tempted to slit his throat, then at least he'd get the chance to save a few poor innocents.

**CBF to write any more tonight...**


End file.
